Mario Kart Speed Circuit
Mario Kart Speed Circuit (Mario Kart: Stars of Speed in PAL regions) is the fastest Mario Kart game, where you have to win races. The game was released for Nintendo Switch. Characters These are weight classes that appear in the game. * Light, * Medium, * Heavy. Light Characters Asterisk-marked character mean that they're unlockable. * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi* * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy* * Baby Rosalina* * Toad * Toadette* * Koopa Troopa * Koopa Paratroopa* * Shy Guy * Lakitu* * Dry Bones * Goomba* (NEW!!) * Miles "Tails" Prower (NEW!!) Medium Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach Toadstool * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo* * Sonic the Hedgehog (NEW!!) * Classic Sonic* (NEW!!) * Hammer Bro (NEW!!) * Spike* (NEW!!) * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong* (NEW!!) * Shadow the Hedgehog* (NEW!!) * Silver the Hedgehog* (NEW!!) Heavy Characters * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Big Tail Goomba* (NEW!!) * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach* * Green Bronze Luigi* (NEW!!) * Rosalina* * Lubba* (NEW!!) * Dry Bowser* * Meowser* (NEW!!) * King Boo* * Petey Piranha* * Dino Piranha* (NEW!!) * Knuckles the Echidna (NEW!!) * Metal Sonic* (NEW!!) * Dr. Eggman (NEW!!) Other * Mii Courses There are 10 cups. All with 4 courses each. Mushroom Cup * Green Hill Zone * Acorn Plains * Koopa Troopa Lagoon * Spike's Desert Flower Cup * Mushroom Lake * Mario Circuit * Whomp's Fortress * Diamond City Coin Cup * Marble Garden Zone * Delfino Aquarium * Grumble Fortress * Chain Chomp Mount Star Cup * Yoshi's Island * Hazy Maze Cave * Wario Circuit * Shooting Starway Special Cup * Angry Sun Wasteland * Death Egg Zone * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Shell Cup * Mario Circuit (Wii) * Luigi's Mansion (DS) * Sweet Sweet Canyon (Wii U) * Donut Plains 2 (SNES) Banana Cup * Rock Rock Mountain (3DS) * Mushroom City (GCN) * Frappe Snowland (N64) * Thwomp Ruins (Wii U) Leaf Cup * Mario Circuit (DS) * Broken Pier (GBA) * Koopa Beach 2 (SNES) * Cheep Cheep Lagoon (3DS) Moon Cup * Moonview Highway (Wii) * Yoshi Desert (GBA) * Waluigi Stadium (GCN) * Bone-Dry Dunes (Wii U) Lightning Cup * Ghost Valley 3 (SNES) * Shroom Ridge (DS) * Bowser's Castle (3DS) * Rainbow Road (GBA) Battle Courses New Battle Courses * Nintendo Switch * South Island * Honey Dome * Galaxy Stadium * Palm Beach Retro Battle Courses * Tart Top (DS) * Double Deck (N64) * Battle Course 3 (SNES) * Thwomp Desert (Wii) * Battle Stadium (Switch) Mission Mode Mission Types * Driving through gates - driving in between giant half wheels on the ground. Very often the player has to pass these gates in numerical order. * Collecting coins - Players must pick up all the coins set in the track. Players may lose these coins and fail by some obstacle of such course. * Destroying item boxes - Players must run over Item Boxes. Usually the racer does not obtain items after taking a box. In some cases, Item Boxes will move, and the player will have to catch up with it. Other missions the player must care not to pick up Fake Item Boxes. * Using Mega Mushrooms, Stars, Bob-ombs or shells to destroy enemies - Players must to pick up items within Item Boxes and kill enemies by them. * Driving backwards - Players must use B button to move, and directions on the C-Stick are reversed. It is sometimes combined with other mission types. * Performing power-slide boosts within a certain lap or time limit - as said. More power-slide boosts are often required to finish faster, meaning a higher rank. * Racing a CPU player - Item Boxes contain mushrooms and stars that the CPUs don't use - the key to win. This mission type also includes a race against seven CPU players, a golden car or a Chain Chomp. * Defeating bosses - Players must defeat boss usually using items. Mission Set 1